Gallium nitride high electron mobility transistor-based low-noise amplifiers (LNAs), like other semiconductors, have a complex source impedance or reflection coefficient referred to in industry as gamma, opt (GOPT) that provides a minimum noise figure (NFMIN). For a well-matched LNA, GOPT and an LNA's scattering parameter S11, known as the return loss parameter, are both close to 50Ω in the center of the Smith chart.
These types of LNAs also have a preferred gate periphery for a given frequency band. The preferred gate periphery is chosen based upon GOPT. Thus, it has been traditionally desirable to reconfigure the gate periphery for each band of operation. However, traditional reconfiguration of the gate periphery requires additional radio frequency isolation switches on gates and drains of the LNA. Parasitic electrical characteristics associated with the additional radio frequency isolation switches prohibit exploiting inherent NFMIN properties of the LNA at high frequencies. Thus, there is a need for a reconfigurable LNA having a fixed gate periphery and an adjustable noise matching architecture that provides multi-octave frequency operation for next-generation advanced wideband radio systems.